


An Unnatural World

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e09 Minotaur references, Episode: s03e12 Brother's Keeper references, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, THIS IS A POEM, Troy feels betrayed, Troy is jealous of Alicia, Troy's POV, Troy's emotions towards his brother, angst and hurt, character introspective, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: Just a small poem I wrote from Troy's POV, about the anger and betrayal I think he felt towards his brother (and sort of Alicia) in the episodes I tagged.





	An Unnatural World

The dead walk among us,  
yet I'm the wrecking reckoning of your anger.  
The danger at hand,  
my rage and uncanny dividend  
pulling your heart,  
MY heart  
at your distaste;  
Your face of disgust,  
mistrustful.. decietful-  
you hate me.

You said the opposite years before,  
the more and more you look to me  
like I'm the stars  
but you're the universe in my eyes.  
A shitty disguise  
tangled between your lust and my love,  
the caution  
when you let go of the safety-  
You aimed it at me.

All I did to save you.  
All I did to make it right,  
the thought of you and I,  
the way it should've been,  
in the end..  
you still had the gun. 

A mundane piece of mind  
that tells you where I lie,  
but you lied, brother.  
You lied all the times you said  
I was the shred of light  
in your life.  
You lied when you left our home  
to some hope of a new companion,  
and PEACE?  
What about the sheath  
through my hand,  
could you even begin to understand  
the shame when you came  
to tell me you chose her over me? 

You sent me to the deceased,  
you left me  
in the wasted infectious land  
still with a strand of demise,  
yet you're filled with the despise  
despite everytime  
you sung me to sleep  
and told me you wouldn't leave.

I was always here.  
I was ALWAYS sincere when I said I loved you!

So where are you now?

**Author's Note:**

> What I said about Troy feeling angry/resentful towards Alicia, is because in the poem I made references to feeling like Jake chose Alicia over Troy, though I didn't write it directly. 
> 
> I'll probably write more in the future, going more in detail about those feelings of being replaced and betrayed, in reference to Troy.


End file.
